Heartache Cafe
by rogue empress
Summary: Bookverse. Back at Shiz, Elphaba finds herself striving to be noticed by one man, but a lifetime of learning how to hide is getting in the way. ElphieBoq
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my Elphaba/Boq fic.I'm doing this partly because there don't seem to be very many Elphaba/Boq fics, and partly because I beleive shedid have a crush on himat one point. Set back in Shiz, our story begins right after Elphaba meets up with Boq in the cafe, and lets it slip out that he is actually good-looking. Remember the part? Where she slices the one guy's newspaper with her umbrella as she left in a big embarrassed hurry? I pick up right after that. This is my first fic w/o an OC of any sort, so I'm nervous about it. Let me know what you think. I may or may not continue, depending on whether or not you think it's sucky. So review, please!

I really own nothing this time.

* * *

Elphaba ran for her life. Or, so it felt. _So much for being discreet, Elphaba, _she thought to herself as she tripped over the curb and very nearly fell face first into a giant puddle. For a split second, she was more worried about impaling herself on her ridiculously masculine umbrella than she was getting wet in the puddle. _So much for trying to blend in, Elphaba,_she scolded as she looked up to find a small group of people in the street staring at her, some concerned, wracked with fear and pity, as though they thought she was having a mental breakdown, some amused and hiding it poorly. _So much for not causing a scene. _She could only hope - ridiculous as she knew it was - that Boq had not followed her - that the slanting, reflecting light of the storm had masked her from his gaze.

But then again, if he had followed her, it would give her ample excuse to act like a human to another human. Having regained her footing, she turned with a snap of the neck and a flick of her long black hair, and squinted over her shoulder. Her eyes darted to all the faces behind her, but she recognized none of them. He had not followed her. She smiled to herself as she turned back to continue her path to the library, her face beginning to feel hot as the wind switched directions. There was nothing to dry herself off with, however, so she quickened her step towards the shelter of the school. As she walked, she laughed.

_What were you thinking, Elphaba_, she thought, shaking her head. _That he would notice you with her prancing around campus? That you would ever even enter his mind in that matter? He doesn't think of you as a woman, you idiot. He doesn't even think of you as a human. _She laughed again. _Just like everybody else._

As she opened the door to the library, she was shocked beyond imagining to see Galinda there. Galinda's fair cheeks took on a pretty pink glow as she saw Elphaba come in. How was she supposed to explain herself? She'd be mortified if Elphaba found out Galinda was trying to read more so that she wouldn't feel so stupid around her roomie. _Ummm, think Galinda, think! Lie your way out of it! Put on a pretty show and get out!. _But her plans were momentarily forgotten as she looked closer at her roomie's shocked and confused face.

"Why, Miss Elphaba," She said, stepping closer to her, "Have you been crying?"

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "What do you think?" She snapped. "It's raining outside, Miss Galinda. Maybe if you'd take a little time looking at things other than your looking glass, you might have known that." She grabbed somebody's scarf and dried her face off with it. The owner of the scarf didn't want it back.

Galinda's fan came out. For whatever reason, she suddenly felt very bold, though she spoke partially hidden by her fan. "You know what? It's no wonder you don't have any friends."

Elphaba couldn't help it. She was proud. Had Galinda just made an intelligent quip? Yes, indeed she had - and a biting one at that. Elphaba smiled widely at her roomie. "I'm proud of you, Galinda." She told her.

Galinda shut her fan. "What!" Elphaba made no idication of explaining herself further, so Galinda opened her fan again, waved it, and rustled past the emerald embodiment of contradiction. At the door, she shut the fan with a clap and held it tightly in her hand as she spat out, "you're infuriating, Miss Elphaba! I'm applying for another roomie! You can sleep in the dorms!"

"Good!" Elphaba said, laughing, "I'll have the entire dormitory to myself!"

But only Elphaba knew what she meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

Many, many, many warm and happy thanks to my reviewers, whogave me veryhelpful constructive criticism. I had no idea that POV changes mattered at all when a story's written in the third person, so I really appreciate your bringing that to my attention. A little confusion I must clear up: When Elphaba's face got wet in the last chapter, I had meant for it only to be in the consistency of steam or mist, and that was why it didn't effect her so strongly. I thought I had explained that in there, but I must have forgotten. Sorry about that. In other news, I'm still not very confident with this plot-line, so any pointers in that or any regard are, as always, deeply appreciated.

I messed around with the time-line in the book, so don't try and use that as a guide anymore, or you'll be confused.

I own nothing but my own twisted mind. And even it has been applying for emancipation lately.

* * *

When Elphaba entered her dorm room, Galinda was sitting up at her vanity. The moment the door opened, Galinda tried to pretend she had not been waiting for Elphaba but instead was brushing her hair for bed. Unfortunately, in her hurry to grab her brush, she fumbled it and it bounced off the table and landed in her lap. 

"Waiting up for me?" Elphaba sneered.

Galinda looked away and used the mirror to set her face calm and disconnected.

"Why, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said, putting a hand over her heart in mock sentiment. "I had no idea you cared."

"Miss Elphaba," Galinda started in a patronizing tone, "I think we need to talk."

"Yes." Elphaba interrupted her. "You've just reminded me. I promised Master Boq that you would speak to him."

Galinda's arguments and complaints were instantly forgotten. "You did what?" She shouted, deeply insulted.

Elphaba groaned. "Must I repeat myself? I've never been one to break promises, Miss Galinda, so I would appreciate it if you would help me keep this one."

"Why did you do that?" Galinda's face was going pink. If she was seen speaking with that Munchkin, it would be the end of her social acceptance at that school. She might as well pack up and go home.

Elphaba set her teeth and glared at Galinda in a sleepy sort of way, as though she had been angry for a long time and was getting bored and annoyed with it. "Because he likes you."

"I've noticed." She answered haughtily, then continued, "but Miss Elphaba, I don't like _him_. He's a Munchkin, for Lurline's sake! What will people say?"

"Do you really care that much about what other people say about you?" Elphaba was challenging her, and Galinda reacted just as Elphaba had hoped she would.

She straightened her back. "Of course I don't care what other people say about me! They should be worried about what _I_ say about them!"

"Then meet with him." Elphaba offered. "He really is a nice boy. Maybe your opinion of him will change once you get to know him."

"But I -"

"You're not trying to say anything against Munchkinlanders, are you?" Elphaba asked, squaring her shoulders andknowing Galinda was aware that Elphaba was born in Nest Hardings.

"No, I -" Galinda's posture had shrank.

"Then what's stopping you from meeting with him?"

"I don't _like_ him!" Galinda shouted, becoming frustrated.

"You've hardly ever spoken to him, Miss Galinda." Elphaba retorted. "How can you tell whether you like him or not?"

"I just -"

"Surely you aren't the kind of person that judges based solely on appearances. Really Galinda, I wouldn't have guessed you to be so shallow." Elphaba couldn't believe how manipulating she was being. What she was doing to naive, self-conscious little Galinda made her sick to her stomach. But this was what Boq wanted - to have Galinda meet with him, and Elphaba had promised to get him what he desired.

Galinda let out an exasperated growl. "Fine! I'll do it!" She shouted, then pointed a finger at Elphaba. "But you're coming with, Miss Elphaba! I'm not taking any chances and letting him think this is a date!"

"Good, then it's settled," Elphaba said, and went to her closet to change into her nightdress.

She curled up in bed with her back to her roommate, and lay awake long after Galinda had climbed into her own squeaky bed and turned out her light. Everything had gone exactly how she had planned. That is, except Galinda's last remark. Elphaba was to go with her? She had not expected anything of the sort to happen. Boq would be truly disappointed if he did not get time alone with Galinda, and Elphaba knew that. She wanted him to be happy, to get what he wanted - even if that was someone else - and she was doomed to fail already. Not only this, but Elphaba was not certain she would be able to control her anger and frustration at this small and blind man when in the same room with him and his object of affection, whom Elphaba also deeply resented. But then again, did she really want for things to go smoothly between the two of them? Her answer was all at once "_of course_" and "_hell no_."


End file.
